Ice and Fire
by princesscapable
Summary: Logan and Ocean were Ice and Fire. She was a greek demigod, he was norse. her mother disappears, and only he knows where to find her. She meets her other foe as well, enemies who appear as friends, friends who appear as enemies. The gods wait in anticipation of how she will react to her and Ocean's power, and only fire can control ice.
1. Intro

Hey. I'm Logan MacCurrach, Daughter of Poseidon, Canadian and powerful demigod. People say that I'm too tall, I guess being a 6 foot tall girl makes you a freak. I'm 15, and I like school, comics, and superheroes. My mom was always there for me, even after she married my stepdad, Timothy. I guess you think my life sounds pretty perfect. It might just be, if you consider being followed everywhere by monsters and death for you, your friends and family lurking right around each corner perfect, then yeah, it is. I don't have a life. I live in a demigod camp, away from all normal people and civilization. They don't even let me out anymore. At best I go shopping online for clothes, shoes and anything else I might need, and I see my mom and Timothy in the family center of the camp. Otherwise, I'm in a bubble, and my friends depend on who the world sends me.


	2. Chapter 1

Timothy drug me across the family center to his fragrance testing room before he left for the night.

"why are you making me test them all again?" I whined.

"because I need your help before I need and you go visit your mom."

_Why cant mom make it today? She usually comes for a week!_

"fine" I reluctantly went to his fragrance room, he sells his stupid fragrances to the demigods and misfits, and takes the bestsellers out into the world. That big, scary place I have to go tomorrow to visit my mom. Timothy chatted with me while he spritzed his perfumes and I smelled them all. He really wasn't a terrible stepdad, just boring. Timothy tried to get to know me, but he spent all his time in the lab or away. I love my mom, but I never get to see her anymore. That's why I get to leave. The camp was so curious as to why she disappeared, normally she comes for a week every month or 2 and she brings some desserts for us. Now there's nothing, not even a letter from her.

I left the lab in a rush to get back to my cabin, darting through the other people and accidentally bumping into Sam. After a glare from her, I apologized and hurried off. _Well why was she so angry towards me?_ I slammed the door to the cabin to be greeted coldly by Delton.

"You don't need to slam the door, no wonder Cassy-boo doesn't like you"

"Yeah, well I think her brain might be a bit backwards, I mean she's going out with you" I retorted and ran up the stairs to my part of the loft. "Wait, what are you even doing here? How did you get in?" I shouted leaning over the ledge.

"Sam Ivory sent me to tell you she's coming with you to see your mom – she's not happy about it either" He scoffed and walked out of the cabin.

"Sam Ivory?! What do you mean Sam Ivory? I don't need anyone to go with me!" I stormed down the stairs and chased Delton across the beach. Grabbing his scrawny little shoulder and violently spinning him around to face me, I was practically staring down at him when I started yelling at him. "Sam Ivory? The girl hates me! She gives me death glares every time I go anywhere near her and they're sending her with me to find my mother? She's probably going to bring my fish-brain idiot of a half-brother!" Delton was up to his ankles in water as he backed away from me during my shouting. He looked down and realized his fancy-ass shoes were all wet, threw his hands up and stormed back to the Athena cabin.

_How does that little twit get shoes like that and they expect me to order from payless and sketchers? I have to give up like, all of the desserts my mom sends me (cause they are homemade and fricken amazing!) and most of my other privileges just to dress like a normal human being! _I walked back up the sandy beach to the cabin, admiring the crystal blue water of the lake, and the lakehouse design of the Poseidon cabin, wondering what my life would be like if I was a child of a slightly, you know, less powerful god. My batman t-shirt hung up on a nail and I tripped over my own feet. Cursing I unhooked myself from the nail and went into the cabin to pack for my trip and grab a hammer to fix the damn nail. I swear everytime I wear a cool superhero t-shirt it hangs up on something. Throwing half of my superhero t-shirts and some skinny jeans into a bag, I decide that's the extent of my packing. With just enough stuff to go adventure, including my iPod and sword cleverly disguised as a pocketknife, I stumble out of the cabin, slam the door behind me and walk towards the head house to prep for my trip completely forgetting about the nail. _What will my mom think of the fact I wear t-shirts with superheroes on them? Will she hate some like green lantern and the flash and love batman?_

I cautiously opened the large wooden door to the head house to find Sam and Liam waiting for me along with Chehon, our resident centaur and camp leader. Sam's stick straight golden blonde hair was carelessly thrown up into a ponytail, she was wearing roots sweats and a t-shirt and still looked like a million bucks next to me. No wonder Liam liked her, my hair was like a rat's nest compared to hers, partly frizzy and wavy with random straight spots I had French braided for travel and I was wearing a batman shirt and skinny jeans. Good gods its like she's a child of Aphrodite and not Athena. Liam is almost the same, which is strange considering he's a son of Poseidon, shaggy golden blonde hair, rippling muscles and gorgeous blue eyes. _How did I get a half-brother like that?_ Chehon stepped forward.

"Logan, you know you are going to find your mother, but I think you might need help. I am sending Sam Ivory with you and Liam offered to tag along" his voice echoed through the large rooms of the house. With a couple more minutes of him explaining to us how to behave, instructions and expectations, he sent us to the kitchen to get some provisions for the trip. After our bags were stuffed with food, water, ambrosia and nectar, we were given a ride to the gate. That was a good 10 minutes of my awkward silence as Liam and Sam whispered to each other and nestled together. _The camp does such a great job of transportation, they offer to get us off of the property and leave us with the life skills of doing the rest our selves. _ I hopped out of the truck first, eager to go, as Sam and Liam took their sweet time.

"Let's move it along there lovebirds, I want to have some chance of finding my mother **before** every monster on earth knows were out there" I shouted with a huff and went off down the road, leaving them to catch up. After we walked down the road for a couple of kilometers, it began to grow misty.

"This is not what I signed up for!" Sam exclaimed after dealing with about 2 minutes of fog.

"You didn't sign up for anything! It's my luck you had to come with me!" I retorted. Liam glared at me and put his arm around Sam as if to protect her from my 'hurtful words'. All of a sudden a shape appeared in the fog. _Is that a person? They look like an armory with all those swords and crap! _ Sam noticed and let out a shriek, at least what was a shriek until I leapt over Liam to cover her mouth, an action that proved more of a tackle than a covering of the mouth. Liam looked as if he were about to kill me until I pointed out the shape.

"What in hell's name is that?!"


	3. Chapter 2

Two beady red eyes appeared through the fog.

"Hello?" I called cautiously through the fog.

"What." An icy reply came back to me. _What is that and what does it want from us? _

"We're trying to get to the pelican motel, in Bowden, it's a quest to find my mom." I stepped towards it through the fog, to see that it was human, in fact, a teenage girl. Sam and Liam stood behind me, watching me confront this girl. Her red eyes looked up at me from behind red side bangs, glaring while her hair matched, her short, black hair spiked up reminding me of an angry hedgehog. Towering over her and her weapons, I waited for her response.

"You're who I was waiting for, I'm coming on your quest." Her response was as icy as the first. _Who is she? Does she know us? Why is she coming with us? _ Sam stepped forward to confront her.

"Who do you think you are? Saying what you are going to do without even considering us! You just wait until Cehon hears about you interrupting us…" she trailed on as the girl stood and pulled out a small knife. Liam leapt between the two of them and I moved to protect Sam while keeping myself safe enough.

"Okay, okay, I'm not on this quest for catfights and knives, who are you and what do you want with us?" I barked. _I hope she doesn't kill me now; I'm just tired of Sam's goddamn attitude! _

"I was sent to protect you, by **Chehon**" she said glaring at Sam "I am to accompany you on your stupid little quest to find your mother" I tasted the sarcasm in her words, and fiddled with the pocketknife sword in my pocket. Turning it about 7 times in my hands I almost opened it to cut out this girls tongue. Then I remembered her stash of knives and swords and stuff I didn't even recognize and I put it back.

"What are we waiting for then? Nobody's gotten killed and we've made peace with this, this girl, so can we please get going on this quest?" Liam piped up. After about 20 minutes of awkwardly walking down the road, I decided to ask this girl what her name was. All I got was an icy reply telling us she didn't have a name. _What's she wearing? It's all silver, maybe that's why we couldn't see her in the fog! And it conceals her weapons nicely, what kind of ploy is this?_

"Why are you wearing all silver? I inquired; I was not going to let this thought escape me.

"Why would you care?" _sassy! That bitch!_

"Ok, so what can you tell us, girl?" I spat at her, showing her how fed up I was.

"Nothing yet, but if you're that set on knowing something, you can call me silver." Silver replied, a slight bit of calmness taking over her voice. _Finally, something! _ That was almost the extent of my conversation with silver, but Sam started talking and asking random questions nobody but her would care about. Nearing half an hour of their pointless banter, we reached a real road. Time to catch a ride into Bowden so we didn't half to walk a couple hundred kilometers.

Heading off in the right direction, we tried to flag down a car to take us at least closer to our motel. After about 5 cars passed us over a span of 45 minutes, we decide that we might need a new transportation method. Thanks again Chehon. The sun begins to set, turning the sky a fiery orange, until the light is so bright none of them can see. When the light dims, a golden chariot styled after a '69 el Camino was in front of them, a laid back dude with a cheap guitar sat in the front.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in! This should save you from your month long walking expedition to the bright lights of Bowden." The guy said, smoothly playing a few notes on his out of tune guitar. To me it sounded more like a weasel than a song, but everyone has different taste in mus - wait, that shouldn't even count as music. Sam, Liam and Silver were already getting into the open truck style back of the chariot car thing, when I realized he is probably some magical demon or creature set out to kill me. Reaching for my knife, I realize it isn't in my pocket, but rather in this guy's hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" I lunged at him, "That's mine! Give. It. Back" He tumbled to the ground beside the car. The knife had turned into a full sword and was lying on the pavement. "Shit!" nobody knew about the sword/pocketknife except for me, and possibly Silver. I left the guy there on the ground, and snatched up the sword changing it back as fast as I could.

"What was that?" Sam shrieked. "You've been carrying a weapon and we didn't even know?" Obviously I wasn't quite fast enough.

"She's had the pocketknife the whole time. The sword is new though, it's probably in the knife somehow so she can carry it in-con-spicuously." Silver pointed out. Drat, she knew about the knife and the sword. "Now that you have shown us you have a fancy weapon, and freaked out our driver, can we please leave before you do anything else stupid?" still sarcasm. Great. The guy got up off of the pavement and got in the car, but not until after he told me I was riding shotgun with him.

Starting the car, he began to explain everything. "I am Helios, god of the sun and all that fun stuff, you know the story" he began to drone on in a monotone voice. Hopefully I could just tune him out. "I was sent to help you get to your motel in Bowden since you had no luck of your own. Look at the fun jobs I get blessed with. They could've sent someone else with nothing better to do. Since I'm here, you and your little friends can call me bro since you seem like the type to like a name, and it rhymes with some good words for my song." It was only now that I noticed our car had stopped rumbling across the rough pavement and we were soaring across the sky.

"What's happening? Why are we not driving? We're flying! Whatthehell?" I clutched the side of the car and looked out at the earth below us. I think my knuckles turned so white they were glowing.

"Did you not figure out the whole 'sun god' thing? You are in my chariot and I am pulling the sun across the earth so you can get to your motel. Get a grip girl, no not literally!" he said, noticing my whiter than snow knuckles. He put the car in cruise control and pulled out his guitar, starting to play some rough chords and sing about himself. Could this day get any worse.

I hadn't realized how long we had been flying for until I saw city streets and houses below us. Looking through the rearview mirror, I noticed Sam, Liam and Silver chatting it up, obviously enjoying themselves. The chariot slowed and neared the ground, and an automated voice came over the stereo, a much needed relief of 'bro's' guitar playing and singing.

"Hello passengers, you are now nearing your destination, please prepare to disembark. As we cannot land the chariot right now, you will need to find a suitable time to jump and barrel role onto the ground. We will give you a cue as to the best time to jump. Thank you for flying bro's got air chariot." The automated voice left the stereo and it was eerily quiet. The engine lurked and ended that, and I saw bro fighting with the car, changing gears and madly steering trying to keep us on course. I picked up my small backpack, made sure my knife was in my pocket and got ready to jump, waiting for my cue.

"At your motel, the manager who goes by Junebug, you can trust her, not anyone else yet." Bro told me right before the ding and rusty guitar chord I figured was my signal.

"Thanks,,, bro." I said awkwardly as I leapt from the car. Going into my barrel role quickly, I noticed how close the ground was. I hit it with a thud and rolled to the side until I ran into Silver and her barrel role. Silver stood quickly, I rolled over to notice that Sam had landed on top of Liam._ Oh perfect, more of their adorable couple-y stuff for me to yawn at. _I got up and surveyed where we were. It looked like we landed behind the motel. I remembered what bro told me, and wondered if there were gods or people who knew where my mom was.


	4. Chapter 3

After helping Liam and Sam up, they were pretty reluctant, we went around and looked at the front of the motel where we would be staying. It seemed average for a motel, nothing fancy, but the place wasn't a dump so I was happy. We checked in and some beady-eyed maintenance boy was staring us down, so we hurried up to our room on the second floor. The room had two double beds, with comforters from the 70's and décor to match, a small and empty mini-fridge, microwave, and a TV that looked as though it was from recycle rescue: electronics. _Not bad, not bad, but with the 2 double beds, Liam and Sam will be sharing one so that leaves… awe shit! I hope silver decides to sleep on the floor or in the bathtub. _

I quickly picked out where I would be sleeping and promptly put my bag down and ensured everyone else knew that was where I was sleeping. We settled in and turned on the TV, after flipping through the 12 channels they had, we settled on the local news so we could get an edge on the bright lights of Bowden. Silver sat on a chair in the corner instead of on my bed, so I took that as a good sign. After about an hour or two of watching just about nothing on the TV, we decided to have some chips we bought at the front desk and get ready for bed. Tomorrow is going to be a pretty big day of investigating if I ever want to find my mom, and Liam and Sam are so distracted they are probably not going to be any help. I nestled into my bed and left Sam and Liam to cuddle, silver to sit in her chair, and I began to drift off to sleep.

I didn't dream much that night, only of a plane flying over an ocean. _ I wonder what that means? _Sam was up before the rest of us, and before I could see clearly she had already pulled me out of my bed and commanded me to get going so we could start our day. _She doesn't wake Liam up like that – he's still sleeping. _ I showered and got dressed, envying silver and Liam still sleeping away, when Sam told me that we were going to go scope out the town and see what we could find out before they both woke up. _Well this is new… _

We left the hotel room only to run straight into the maintenance boy.

"Where do you think you're going? It's still the motel's quiet hours." Maintenance boy snapped. The kid looked like he was 12, and shouldn't have been telling Sam and I what to do, and furthermore, motels don't have quiet hours. They are motels.

"We're just going for breakfast" Sam said, and pulled me away from him as we hurried into the crisp morning air. We walked down the side of a road until turning around and coming back to the motel to find Junebug. Walking back into the hotel lobby, we kept our heads down to try and avoid the maintenance boy. He's obviously up to something. We walked up to the desk to find Junebug, whose expression changed from calm and friendly to alert and cautious. She didn't even have to ask us who we were, but hurridly put a 'closed' sign on the desk and pulled us into an office off to the side. Slamming the door behind us she gestured to the chairs, beckoning that we sit.

I began "Hi, I am Logan and this is – "

"I know who you are and what you are doing, you need to be careful and watch who you even make eye contact with" Junebug interjected sharply. I sat down in a chair and started playing with my hair while Sam stood uncomfortably. Junebug started scurrying around her little office, pressing buttons, pulling out maps and travel brochures, grabbing letters and getting out books. _What is she even doing with all of this stuff? _Sam sat down once she realized that we might be here a while.

"What can you tell us about where my mom is?"

"I can definitely tell you that she is assuredly not here"

"Well thanks tips" Sam retorted. I started to pick up the book closest to me, noticing that it was a Norse mythology book.

"What would we need Norse mythology for?" _we're Greek demigods, why would we need to know Norse mythology? _After sifting through more of the maps, legends and stories we just sat amidst the papers quietly. We saw a car pull into the parking lot and Junebug got up to see if they needed to stay at the hotel. Sitting in the chair for at least another 10 minutes, Sam got up and began to head out.

"Where are you going?"

"To get Liam and Silver – I think I know where we have to go to find your mom." Sam left the room without saying anything else. I had no choice but to follow. _How could she know where we need to go after only reading a couple of books?_ Liam and Silver were awake when we got to the room; my stomach growled loudly, indicating that I still hadn't eaten breakfast. I almost growled out loud in frustration, and I went to get some food from the continental breakfast.

_Why do they all have to be here. Silver is being a bitch if she even talks, and Sam and Liam are never apart. Well when they are Sam makes sure to make me feel like an idiot. Ooh! Those muffins look good! _I grabbed a muffin and carried on. _ I really hope Sam actually knows where we need to go. This would be a waste of time otherwise; it'd also be nice to meet someone who isn't Silver. _With a muffin, a glass of juice, some bacon and a small array of fruit I went to a table to eat in peace.

After going back to the room I saw my bags were packed already and they were getting ready to leave. _Oh great, the have some shit planned without me. _I grabbed my bag and began to head out, Liam and Silver followed Sam and I out into the parking lot. A couple of cars sat there, and only scarcely did cars pass us on the adjacent road. _Well, now we get to walk to wherever we're going._

"Ok genius, what's the plan now?" The first time she had spoken in a couple days, and it was an insult. What a kid. Sam and I looked at each other, nodded, and promptly began to check the car doors to see if anyone was actually careless enough to leave one open. No luck. I began to walk around to the back of the motel when I noticed a 98 Ford F-150 sitting off to the side of the lot that we hadn't checked. I jogged over and checked the doors. _Fuck yeah. _I climbed inside the truck and began to look for keys. Its surprising how many people who leave their trucks unlocked also leave their keys inside. Nothing in the console, glove box, or cupholders. I accidentally bumped the visors at the top and a set of keys came tumbling out. _Perfect!_ I put the keys in the engine and revved it to let Sam, Liam and Silver know that I got the truck started and we had a ride into the city.

After they hopped into the truck, we pulled out of the parking lot and booked it out of there. "Sam, where are we even going?" I asked as I took us out onto the highway. _This whole driving thing is easy, why do they make people wait until they're 16 to drive? I got this! _

"I'm pretty sure, but I have to think a bit more to make sure that I have us going to the right place" Sam replied as she pulled a book out of her backpack and started reading. At least somebody's doing their research. All of a sudden a car came flying across the meridian of the highway, right towards our car. I swerved and a tire went off the shoulder, hanging up on the edge. In a split second our truck flipped and rolled into the ditch. The car that was coming towards us skidded across the highway, narrowly missing several cars, and carried on in the direction it came from. Luckily, our truck landed right side up, and we drove off before anyone took too much notice – it would significantly slow us down if we were arrested. We tore towards the city. Fortunately for us the airport was on the edge of the city, so it was easy to find. Ditching the truck in a parking lot, we walked into the airport.

"Where are we going?"

"Norway."


	5. Chapter 4

"HOLY SHIT WE'RE GOING TO NORWAY!" I was screaming and jumping around in the airport, Sam started laughing, Liam looked mortified, and Silver, well Silver just looked unimpressed. _Why the fuck is she still here?_ Sam and I booked it over to the ticket counter with Liam and Silver lagging behind. I hate airports. All those line-ups; check in, wait, security, wait, boarding, wait, then you finally take off. That all took up a massive chunk of our time, and the flight was going to be a long one so I figured that we would be going overnight. _Whoo_.

I was wasting time in one of those little 'we sell everything' shops they put near the boarding gates so people will buy stuff on the plane, drawing faces in the magazines, poking holes in the inflatable travel pillows when I noticed this cute little norse mythology book tossed in the corner of the shelf. Nobody in that store was going to miss it, so being broke, I just picked it up and took it with me back to the lounge area. I grabbed some snacks for the plane as well, just to make sure I wasn't hungry, and to throw at people.

"Will everyone on flight 227 out of YYC to OSL please begin boarding immediately" a voice squeaked over the intercom, so I leapt out of my seat to go sit in another one. Sam and Liam rushed back from where they were eating and Silver got up off the ground. What a happy group we look like. _What the hell are people thinking of when they see us? A couple, a third wheel and a nutcase. _After dealing with the boarding lady explaining that, in fact, we are old enough to fly to a different country on our own, we got on the plane and found our seats. _Row 1, Seat B, what kind of crap is this? I like window seats, I feel more comfortable knowing that we aren't careening off into space. _Sam has the aisle seat next to me and Liam and Silver were across the aisle. Both the window seats were open. _Well, Sam and Silver are going to switch so I guess I'm stuck with her. At least there's nobody next to me. _

I jammed my bag underneath the seat behind me because I refuse to put it up top and there's no seat in front of me. After significantly displeasing the flight attendant I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to watch the dreadful safety video or meet the person who ends up sitting next to me. I could hear someone making his or her way to the empty seat next to me but paid no mind. _I really hope they don't bother me. _With the rumbling of the plane I fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of people laughing and I snuggled deeper into his shoulder. _Why are they laughing at me? I'm just sleeping, and he's really comfy. Wait, who am I sleeping on? _I leapt awake and looked at the person next to me that apparently I was sleeping on.

"Hi, I'm Ocean, did you sleep well?" he said calmly.

"Whatthehellwereyoudoing? Why was I sleeping on you? Why didn't you push me off like a normal person?" I was raging at him and completely ignoring the laughing from Sam and Liam, who obviously thought this was adorable.

"I was letting you sleep, and you were leaning on me. You're adorable when you're sleeping"

"Creep!" The fact that he was attractive certainly wasn't helping me be mad at him. His smile was perfect, straight white teeth and his bright blue eyes lit up when he laughed at me freaking out. _Damn. He's so attractive. This is so hard. Remember he was being creepy. Sweet. No creepy. No letting me sleep was super nice of him. Fuck, I just can't be mad. _

"But you two are sooo cute!" Sam butted in. Liam laughed and Silver sat in disgust.

"She is, but I think she should introduce herself" He said playfully.

"Fine. I'm Logan, happy now?"

"Quite" Ocean just smiled. Sam and Liam were just laughing their heads off at this little scene.

"Oh come on Logan, we even asked a couple questions about him to see if he was creepy or not, and from what we heard, it seems like you two would get on perfectly" Sam chimed in. _Not helping dumbass, I don't need to like this guy. _

"Well then, what do you know about this 'Mr. Perfect'?" _other than he is gorgeous, and really comfy to sleep on. _

"He is from Norway, but moved to Calgary, he likes going to the beach, but prefers when it is cold as fuck and snowing so he can snowboard, and he plays AAA hockey." The tone in Sam's voice when she said that, sheer arrogance, like she knew I would melt when she told me that. And I did. _Why does he have to be so perfect? _Everyone saw me just relax and stare at Ocean, not full of rage, but absolutely amazed at the fact I met this guy on a plane and he's this perfect.

"You play AAA hockey? For who? What position do you play? Are you a duster?" I bombarded him with questions, and even Silver burst out laughing at my complete change in attitude.

"Yeah, I play center, first line, on the Midget Buffaloes, I definitely don't dust. I heard you're pretty good" Well now I've pretty much melted. He's that good. And he thinks that I'm good too.

"You've seen me play?"

"No, but I have seen your stats – leading in goals, with some penalty minutes ;) atta girl!" The pride he had in his voice about me being good – it was new, and I liked it. I snuggled back into his shoulder deciding that he was nice enough and I fell back asleep.

Ocean's POV

Damn. She's probably the prettiest girl I've seen in my life. No makeup, sweats, and still. I wonder if she's hiding just as much as I am, I mean, why would she be on a flight to Norway with just her friends? I looked at her as she was sleeping on my shoulder and protectively put my arm around her.

Our plane hit a bit of turbulence, people started freaking out as we lurched through the air. Bags started sliding out from under seats, and Logan's was one of them. A norse mythology book fell out of the bag, and she woke with a start, realizing how much turbulence we had gotten into. It was more than a bit now. She quickly stuffed her book back in her bag and put in under her seat. Her knuckles began to go white as she gripped the armrests. _There's something about flying she doesn't like. She doesn't feel safe. _

"Come here baby girl, you're safe with me." And I pulled her back into my arms. She looked up into my eyes, softly, less defensive as before. Her eyes are really green. She buried herself back into my shoulder, so she could feel safe. _What was that book about? _

"Feel better now? You seemed pretty freaked out."

"Yeah, its just, flying's not really safe for me…"

"Ok babe, but I'll never let anything hurt you."


End file.
